When it all falls apart
by JonasBrothersFanForLife
Summary: When Joe was shot as a result of Frankie, he lands himself in hospital. THroughout the story, the Jonas Brothers have to dodge the man that wants to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

"Yo, yo, yo. The dangerous DJ Danger here in lovely Perth Australia, what a hot and sunny say it is here. My name is Joseph, his name is Nicholas and his name is Kevin." Joe rapped their names as he pointed to his older and younger brothers in turn.

Nick tried to talk for the third time since the taping started but Joe cut in once again. "We have Bonus Jonas here with us today, our smallest member of the band, Frankieeee.."

Nick, Joe and Kevin applauded for him, a sign that Frankie would come to them but there was no Frankie in sight. "I said.. Frankieeee.."

"Ahh!" All boys turned quickly, Kevin's elbow knocking the camera off the black and red chair and onto the dirt below, breaking the lens part but that wasn't a large matter to the Jonas' at that particular time. What the boys saw shocked them and made them stop moving completly. Eight year old Frankie was being held at gun point by a heavily tattooed man.

"Yo, yo, yo, got your kid." The man laughed evily as he held one hand over Frankie's mouth and one hand with the gun now pointed directly at Nicholas.

"Put the gun down." Kevin managed to say, not loudly as his voice was trembling a little. Joe just stood there, giving signals to Frankie through his eyes and facial expressions.

"What's he.." The man started to say when he saw Joe give Frankie a single nod. Joe ran up and leaped at the man, crash tackling him which made Frankie get free from his strong grip. Nick's eyes were fixed on Joe and the man as the gun went off, one single bullet launching itself into Joe's stomach. Kevin grabbed Frankie as the man stumbled up and fled into hs car a block down and drove off. As Nick stood there, not having moved since he first saw Frankie, Kevin half threw Frankie at him and ran straight to Joe who was crumpled up in pain. Nick finally snapped out of whatever trance that had tooken hold of him and also ran to his older brother. "Joe, can you hear me? Joe come on now.."

Kevin looked up at Frankie. "Call an ambulance now Frankie, go!"

Frankie ran into the tour bus, not really knowing what had happened to his brother and grabbed Joe's cellphone as it was the nearest one. As he was ringing the emergency services, Kevin and Nick were trying to get Joe to respond to them but were pretty much failing.

"Come on bro, say something for us." Nick pleaded, rocking his shoulder to keep him alert and awake.

"No time for sleeping now mate." Kevin said, worried about the amount of blood that was spread over the grass. Joe just lay on his side, his arms firm across his stomach which helped him from the pressure and held in a bit of blood. His eyes rolled back in his head as he closed his eyes and his hands fell, he wasn't asleep but he suddenly had ne energy. He could still hear his brothers Kevin and Nick yell at him to wake up, the sound of Nick's trembling voice was heart breaking for him. It was rare that Nick cried over him. Everything suddenly got black and Joe went limp.

Just less than three hours later, Joe woke up. Actually, his body woke up but his mind was still half asleep. Nick, Kevin, Frankie and their parents were crowded around his bed in the Emergency Room in the local hospital. Nick was still crying, the tears had reduced but his voice still wavered when he spoke, so he tried not too. Frankie sat in the corner furtherest away from Joe sullomly, blaming himself terribly for what had just happened to the person he was closest too. Kevin sat on the stool on the right side of Joe's bed and held his hand lightly. He jumped slightly when he felt Joe squeeze his hand and when he saw his eyes flutter. "He's waking up. Mom, dad, Joe's coming to."

Denise and Kevin SR stood up fast, peering over at their second born. "Joe, honey, can you hear me?" Joe stirred a little but continued sleeping. "Squeeze my hand honey." She said, not holding his hand as Kevin was.

"Hairy hands Mom.." Joe managed to speak out, opening his eyes slowly.

"Took your time bro, what girl you dreaming about?" Nick laughed, trying to get some laughter into the situation.  
"Where's Frankie?" Joe asked, sitting up the best he could with an IV in his arm and a large white bandage taped over his stomach.

Frankie heard his brother ask for him but didn't bother getting up, he thought that he might get yelled at by him and didn't wanna risk it. Kevin pointed Frankie out to Joe and Joe sighed. "Come over, Frankie."

Frankie spun around and looked up at his older brother and narrowed his eyes. "No yelling, Joe."

"No yelling, Frank." The boys nodded in agreement and Joe looked up at his dad and mom, then at his brothers. "Can I have some time alone with Frank the Tank?"

Everyone nods and leaves Joe and Frankie alone in the hospital room. Joe shuffles over a little bit and helps his brother up onto the bed and sticks him on his legs. "You know I saved your life, right Frankie?"

Frankie sits on Joe's legs and looks at him. "I know. And I love you for it." He spoke softly.

"Love you too bud. But what happened? Why was that man there Frankie.. what did he want with you?" Joe asked, concerned over his youngest brother's safety.

"He said.." Frankie had to stop and think a little bit. "I can't tell you. He said he will kill us if I tell you why." Frankies eyes grew as did Joe's.

"You are really safe here bud, now come on. Why did he want you?" Joe held Frankie's wrists and looks deep into his eyes.

"Cause.. he wanted you guys to suffer or something?" It was clear to Joe that Frankie didn't know what the man meant from the way Frankie's eyes were so quizative to Joe.

"Okay, thank you bud. Now, you wanna do me a big favor okay." Frankie nodded. "You go tell Kevin and Nick to come in here, not mom and dad, just them. Then you come back in with them and we will all talk."

Joe let go of Frankie's hands and he climbed off the bed carefully and walked out into the corridor. "Yo! Kevin and Nick, Joe wants ya."

Joe couldn't help but laugh a little, Frankie had an attitude just like him and he liked it that way. As Kevin, Nicholas and Frankie walked back in, Nick shut the door behind him and looked straight at Joe. "You alright dude? Everything okay? Want anything?"

"Nick, dude. Stop. I ain't helpless, and if I need you, I will ask, so stop fussing." He rolled his eyes, typical Joseph.

"Okay, so what do you want from us now?" Kevin liften Frankie up onto Joe's bed and Joes smiled at him a little.

"Frank the Tank said that that man, he was out to make us suffer."

"Who?" Nick said, worried about what the conversation was going into and whether he wanted Frankie.. or himself, to hear.

"All of us.. mom, dad, and us." Frankie said, making funny faces at Joe with a serious tone in his voice.

"Bud, time for you to go." Nick said, reaching over for Frankie.

"Nick no, he's the only one with information." Kevin stepped in.

Joe ran his hands through his long hair and grabbed some of it, he clenched his teeth. "Get a.. get a doctor." He struggled to say.

Nick froze again, his hands holding onto Frankie's shoulders as he stared at Joe. Kevin being the smart one, opened the door and hollered for a doctor.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Frankie said, his eyes narrowed, the blame coming back to him.

Joe couldn't reply as he was desperatly tugging at the bandage across his stomach, trying to rip it off. Nick unfroze and snapped out of his trance. He stared at his older brother and saw how much pain he was in and helped his tug the bandages off. As Kevin and a doctor came rushing in, Joe had returned to semi normality. He was breathing heavy and still in pain, but not as much.

"Joe, what's wrong?" The doctor asked, looking at the bullet hole and the scars around it. "You really should have that covered up mate."

"Joe and Nick took the bandage off." Frankie said, looking up at Kevin as he was pulled off Joe and placed back on the ground.

"Too tight." Joe said, his voice raspy.

The doctor just nodded and examined Joe's wound. He added some cream and put a new bandage on it, not as tightly but firmly.

"Your all good mate."

The doctor left the room to go back to his patient he had left and Joe turned to Nick. "Dude, thanks."

"What for?"

"Helping just then, that bandage was seriously digging into me by the minute."

"No problem Joe, anything for my brother." Nick smiled and gave his brother a quick hug.

Then Joe turned his head to his other brothers. "Frankie, up." With that, Kevin helped Frankie back onto Joe's legs and Joe made a funny face at him to assure him that everything was and will be all good.

"Yo, Kevin, wanna get me my guitar?"

"Sure, we brought it here, knowing you would want it anyway."

"Cheers Paulina." Joe gave one of his famous smirks and watched Kevin leave.

"Nick, go check your diabetes or something, I wanna have another little chat with Frank the Tank."

Nick nodded and left, it was time that he had to deal with his diabetes, he hadn't even thought about it since they left for the hospital that morning. Joe turned his head straight and looked at his six year old brother. "Bro, did that man earlier say anything else?"

Frankie just stared at him and made a fish face before replying. "He said he.. he.. umm.. his favourtie food is.." Frankie looked up at his brother and shook his head.

"Can't say."

"Your safe."

"No I'm not."

"Why not?"

"He put a tracker on me."

Joe just stared at him for a few seconds, not sure if to believe him or not. "Where?"

"My arm." Frankie replied, he had long sleeves on so no-one had noticed.

"Show me bro."

Frankie lifted his sleeve up and pointed to a mark under the skin in his arm, a bruise surrounded it meaning the tracker was forced into Frankie's skin. Joe knew the only way that his little brother was going to be safe was if he removed the tracker.

"Lock the door Frank me man." Joe said, nervous of what he knew he was going to do.

Frankie got up and jumped off the back of the bed and locked the door. "Why?"

"Come here."

Frankie walked over and Joe helped him back onto the bed. "Imma get the tracker out okay."

"Sweet, okay."

"You know what I'm doing?"

"No."  
"Oh."

"Row." Frankie laughed a bit, thinking it was a rhyming game, he loved rhyming.

Joe sighed, knowing it would hurt his smallest brother.

"Help me up Frank." Joe said, ripping the IV out of his arm and with the help of Frankie, he got out of bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked around then pulled the tray out from under the bed containing hospital stuff. He always knew that it was there from all the times Nick had been in hospital and when Joe got bored and investigated. He looked in the tray and found what he wanted, a little cutter. Joe sat back a bit and sat Frankie on his lap.

"Frankie, am gonna get us all safe alright." Joe smiled when he saw Frankie smile at him, Frankie knew what he was going to do but it didn't phase him as it also meant he wouldn't see the man again.

Joe made sure he could access the tracker easy and he looked at Frankie. "You wanna hold something kid?"

"Why would I?"

"It might hurt a bit Frankie."

"I'm all good, your here aren't you."

Joe couldn't help but smile again, Frankie really was like him, looking up to his older brothers was a thing they all did. Joe had one arm around his brother and put the cutter up to his arm where the tracker was. He started to cut around the small tracker as Frankie tensed up but didn't move his arm. Neither Joe nor Frankie said anything for the next three minutes as Frankie was silently crying and Joe was concentrating. Finally, Joe had the tracker in his hand and he put it up to the light, it had a small blue light on it which was flashing.

"You did good my man."

"So did you."


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

It was the day that Joe Jonas was to come back home, well, back to the tour bus at least, they were all still on tour and had about two weeks to go before setting somewhere for a while. Frankie hadn't left the hospital and had stayed with Joe the whole week he was in there, Kevin and Nick came in when they weren't busy with fans and singing stuff and their parents came in to see him and Frankie as much as possible. Today, all the family was in the hospital room helping Joe get ready to go home. As everyone ran round trying to find all of Joe's stuff, he just sat on the bed with one of his eyebrow raised. "I can help.." He tried saying that about twenty times before giving up all together, they wouldn't listen to him even if he yelled it. He knew that they were protecting him for whatever they think would happen, but he wasn't on death's bed and he was feeling pretty fine, except for being tired and a little sorr.

"Mom!" Joe said, when things clamed down a bit and his things were together and were taken out to the car by Nick.

"What Joe, what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing wrong, stop fussing me please. I could have helped you guys you know.."

"We could do it, not a problem for us Joseph."

Joe sighed, he didn't need to be treated like a three year old. All he really wanted to do was to get back on stage and entertain his million's of fans once again, to sing the songs he loves and to be with his brothers non stop. Over the past week, he had gotten so much fan mail, cards and gifts from people all over the world that the hospital room's walls might of bursted at any second. No one had heard any news from the man that had shot Joe though, and quite frankly, to everyone, that was a good thing. As they say, no news is good news.

"Yo, bro.." Nick called out as he came back into the room, ready to carry out more of Joe's stuff to the car.

"What?" Joe and Kevin replied at the same time.

"Fine.. bro's then. Has Frankie been acting weird to anybody else lately?" He asked, knowing Frankie wasn't around as had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car, waiting for someone apart from Nick to come out, possibly Joe.

"No.. he's been staying with me all week and nothing's changed in his attitude.. he's still a cheeky sod to me, why? What have you observed Nicholas?"

"He's always happy and pulling faces at everyone right.. when he does come back to the tour bus sometimes with Mom and Dad when your asleep, he goes into his bed and stays there until morning or when he get's to see you next, he barely eats in the tour bus too.." Nick said quietly, looking as though he was choosing his words very carefully, which he was.

"He misses me when he's not near me?" Joe laughs then straightens his face when he realized it was a serious question as it was no time for joking around, but it was hard, he was a jokester and loved making people laugh, trying to lighten the moods of things.

"Maybe your right, maybe he is just missing you.."

"Dude, I was joking Nick.. maybe he just gets tired, it is a long way from the hospital to the tour bus you know, get's longer each day when you guys move, the kid's just exhausted from travelling, first time on tour with us.. remember."

"Kevin? What do you think?" Nick always liked asking Kevin for a second opinion, Joe was always joking around and Nick never knew if he was serious or not anymore.

"The kid's fine Joseph, just leave him alone for a bit, he'll go back to being normal Frankie when Joe gets back."

"Whatever guys, see you soon." And with that, Nick picked up the last bag and walked out, he knew something was up with his only younger brother and was going to find out what it was, no matter what anyone else says.

Joe motioned for Kevin to help him up off the bed and out of there before his mother made him use a wheelchair, which he hated cause it made him seem weak and not capable of doing things himself. Kevin nodded, as he understood his brother, as he walked over to Joe, stuck his arm around Joe's shoulders and helped him up and into a standing position. "You okay there bro?" He asked, just to make sure he wasn't hurting his stomach or anything, which had a huge blue and black bruise all over it which looked painful and probably was but Joe was strong and didn't show weakness. Joe nodded his head lightly and kept walking out of the hospital with the assistance of his older brother.

"Thank you so much Kevin." Joe whispered, looking at Kevin.

"No problem little Joseph." Kevin replied, giving his brother a small smile as Joe hated being called Joseph, the only times he liked it was when fans were chanting it or someone was talking to him as a joke, which made him laugh, which was also rare cause Joe has learnt how to keep a straight face unlike his brothers. Well, Frankie can keep a straight face and that's another reason why Joe thinks he is going to be just like him.

Joe and Kevin reached the rental car to take them back to the tour bus and Joe got in the back and sat on the seat next to Frankie who was still fast asleep even though Kevin and Nick were outside arguing about what is the best song was from Kelly Clarkson.

"Hey little man, wake up." Joe whispered in Frankie's ear, he was tired and didn't have enough strength anymore to talk loudy, that was also another thing that Joe missed at that point. As he shut his eyes, Frankie opened his and stared at Joe.

"Joe?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Yo?" Joe opened his eyes and looked at his youngest brother.

"I am so sorry Joe.. for all of this." Frankie whispered, looking like he was about to cry but he wasn't, that was just the sad face that Kevin had taught him to let him get anything he wanted from their mom and dad. He had said sorry to Joe every hour of everyday, and Joe always told him it was fine and that it wasn't his fault whatsoever, because he felt so bad looking at that poor kid, and also because it was true and it wasn't Frankie's fault.

"I am here, aren't I Frank the Tank? Isn't that all that counts?" Joe gave Frankie one of his famous smiles and hugged his brother carefully, trying not to hurt his stomach area. That hug burned up all of his remaining energy and made him slightly dizzy. Just as they broke the hug and Joe lay his head back against the seat, Kevin and Nick opened the doors and piled into the car, Kevin sitting next to Frankie on the left of the car and Nick next to Joe on the right side of the car. Denise and Paul SR also hopped in, made sure all boys were belted up, which they were, and ready to roll then started the car and drove in the direction of the tour bus which was about four miles ahead, being protected by body gaurds.

Joe, Kevin, Nick and Frankie sat there in silence for about seven minutes before Nick decided to speek up. "Guess who's joining us on tour Joe?"

"Oooh I know!" Frankie said, laughing and waving his hand around.

"Shhh!" Everyone said at the same time, knowing that any second Frankie would of said who it was, so they had to stop him.

"Who is it?" Joe said, becoming more and more awake, he liked the sound of their excited voices so it must be someone cool .

"Hannah.." Nick started to say.

"MONTANA!" Frankie yelled loudly and pounded the air with his clenched fists, making his dad slow down a bit to calm down then he started going normal pace again as it was a busy road.

Joe's eyes widened, he was now fully awake and he did like sound of the next few weeks, he had always crushed on Hannah and he was the only one out of the brothers who knew that she really was Miley Cryus. She had told him when they both met up the year before, he bumped into Miley and she was putting her Hannah wig on just before a show they were going to sing at. After a five minute explaination from Miley, his crushings on her grew bigger, she was really pretty too him whether she was Hannah or Miley. As Joe sat in the car, the brothers and mother just stared at his grin, wating for some sort of spoken reply but got nothing.

"Um.. Joe? Anyone alive in there?" Nick said, reaching over and waving his hand in front of Joe's face. It did the trick and he snapped out of it.

"Ahh what. Yeah. Hannah Montana, that's super!" He grinned even more and thought of all the things they could do together, fun wise that is.

"Joe has a crush on Hannah.." Kevin whispered to Frankie which made him laugh hard out.

"Hannah and Joseph, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Frankie smiled innocently at Joe as he started to make kissy faces at him as all three of Joe's brothers started making fun of him.

Whether Joe or the boys knew it or not, Joe would not be seeing Miley/Hannah and would not get to tell her that he likes her.. so stayed tuned for next time

Authors note: Oh, and sorry it was short, I didn't have a writer's spirit today I guess. Longer next time I hope.


End file.
